AFS3E13 The Con of Rath
Plot Gwen is waiting for Ben and Kevin so that they can go to the beach. She is anxious because each of their trips is stopped by Plumber business. Just then, two aliens beam in. They introduce themselves as Ambassador Zaw-Veenull and Sicily from the planet Lewoda. They ask Ben to deliver a peace offering to their enemy, the Pantophage. The offering is Sicily's baby son and their crown prince, the Tiffin. Energy crackles on the Omnitrix when the Tiffin comes near him, but he denies anything being wrong. Zaw-Veenull gives them a gold credit cube, which has no spending limit, and a powerful ship, impressing Kevin. Ben assures Zaw-Veenull that they will deliver the Tiffin. The Omnitrix keeps crackling. In the ship, Gwen feels uneasy about using a baby as a peace offering and feels that Zaw-Veenull is hiding something. The Omnitrix turns Ben into Rath, a muscular tiger-like alien. Rath immediately starts throwing things around and screaming at the Tiffin. Kevin leaps onto Rath and Rath viciously attacks him. Gwen puts a mana bubble on Rath's head. He screams ,but quickly uses up all of his air and passes out. When Rath comes to, he is bound by mana. He immediately picks a fight with Kevin. Gwen tells Rath that he is an Appoplexian, an aggressive, battle-hungry, unintelligent species. Gwen releases Rath. He tries to turn into Ben, but fails. He then tries to tear off the Omnitrix, but fails at that as well. Rath is hungry, so they go to a restaurant in space. Argit is there and he goes to talk to Kevin. Kevin tells him about the Tiffin, to Gwen's displeasure. Argit slinks off and calls someone. The Vreedles arrive to Gwen and Kevin's shock. They reveal that they are clones made by their parents with an expired kit. They ask for the Tiffin, intending to hold him for ransom. Kevin wants to give the Tiffin to the Vreedles, but Rath objects. When the Vreedles see Rath, they get scared and offer 1,000 credits to anyone that helps them. The restaurant patrons produce guns. Rath attacks the Vreedles and fights the aliens. Aliens try to take the Tiffin, and Gwen and Kevin fight them. Octagon shoots Rath, but he is unharmed, and gets angry because Octagon destroyed his food. Rath quickly defeats Octagon and Rhomboid, blasting them into space. The team leaves, with Kevin dragging Rath back to the ship. Kevin and Gwen are worried that Rath will never be able to change back. Suddenly, they are attacked by Incursion Commander Sang-Froid, who is against their mission. He tells them to prepare to be boarded and killed, but Rath screams at him and jumps into the Incursion ship. He defeats the soldiers and attacks Sang-Froid. Rath returns to his ship, having negotiated with Sang-Froid. The Incursions attack, angering Rath. Kevin pushes the ship's engines to their full power, heading towards a black hole. He is able to maneuver away, but the Incursions are sucked in. Later, Rath develops a soft spot for the Tiffin. Kevin says that the engine is damaged, but he has found what he needs to fix it: Taedenite. This angers Rath, as he says that every time Taedenite comes up, Vulkanus tries to kill them. Kevin doesn't believe him, but Vulkanus shows up and orders his minions to kill the team. Vulkanus makes fun of Rath, which makes Rath furious. Kevin tries to negotiate with Vulkanus for some Taedenite. He offers 10 times the going rate for Taedenite. Vulkanus declines, but Rath yells at him, calling him a baby man and saying that Kevin's deal was a great deal. Vulkanus tells his minions to kill the team. They fight. Rath pulls Vulkanus out of his suit and takes Taedenite for the ship after destroying Vulkanus's supply. They finally arrive at the Pantophage home planet. Sicily contacts them and tells the Tiffin that she is proud of him. She begs Rath not to give the Tiffin to the Pantophage, but he refuses. They go to the Pantophage's king, Jarrett. Rath gives him the Tiffin. He puts the Tiffin on a pie and eats the pie, shocking the team and making Rath furious. Rath jumps down his throat and rescues the Tiffin. Then, he tells Jarrett that he will do much worse if he dares declare war on the Lewodans. They go outside and Zaw-Veenull and Sicily arrive. Sicily is overjoyed to see the Tiffin alive. Rath tells Zaw-Veenull to never speak to him again. They leave with the Tiffin and Rath turns into Ben. Kevin says that interference from the Tiffin kept Ben as Rath. Ben, angry at Kevin for not telling him sooner, turns into Rath and yells at him. Impact *Ben transforms into Rath for the first time *It is revealed that the Vreedle brothers are clones Rath.PNG|Rath|link=Rath Characters Characters *Gwen Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Zaw-Veenull *Tiffin *Sicily Villains *Argit *Octagon Vreedle *Rhomboid Vreedle *Aliens *Sang-Froid *Vulkanus *Vulkanus's Minions *Jarrett Aliens *Rath x2 RTCR1.PNG|Rath|link=Rath RTCR2.PNG|Rath|link=Rath RTCR3.PNG|Rath|link=Rath RTCR4.PNG|Rath|link=Rath RTCR5.PNG|Rath|link=Rath RTCR6.PNG|Rath|link=Rath RTCR7.PNG|Rath|link=Rath RTCR8.PNG|Rath|link=Rath RTCR9.PNG|Rath|link=Rath RTCR10.PNG|Rath|link=Rath RTCR11.PNG|Rath|link=Rath RTCR12.PNG|Rath|link=Rath RTCR13.PNG|Rath|link=Rath RTCR14.PNG|Rath|link=Rath RTCR15.PNG|Rath|link=Rath RTCR16.PNG|Rath|link=Rath RTCR17.PNG|Rath|link=Rath RTCR18.PNG|Rath|link=Rath RTCR19.PNG|Rath|link=Rath RTCR20.PNG|Rath|link=Rath RTCR21.PNG|Rath|link=Rath RTCR22.PNG|Rath|link=Rath RTCR23.PNG|Rath|link=Rath RTCR24.PNG|Rath|link=Rath RTCR25.PNG|Rath|link=Rath RTCR26.PNG|Rath|link=Rath RTCR27.PNG|Rath|link=Rath RTCR28.PNG|Rath|link=Rath RTCR29.PNG|Rath|link=Rath RTCR30.PNG|Rath|link=Rath RTCR31.PNG|Rath|link=Rath Category:Episodes Category:Alien Force Episodes Category:Alien Debuts